


A Maid Cafe? Really?

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in a maid uniform, I'm a tease, M/M, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cosplaying/Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maid Cafe? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most recent one guys c: I wrote it last month! Finally caught up, so it'll take more time to get more out!

Dean let out an audible sigh as he drove down the busy streets of New York. It always worried him because people were dicks when driving (not that he was any better), and he wasn’t sure anyone would live if Baby got a scratch on her.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he noticed Castiel also looked really uncomfortable. Dean opened his mouth only to close it again, unsure of what to say. Sam on the other hand seemed totally fine, staring out the window with interest.

“How close are we to the motel?” The roughness of Castiel’s voice worried Dean, he sounded exhausted. Had he been using too much angel mojo again? Glancing in the mirror again, Dean met with exhausted blue eyes. He couldn’t help the pang of worry that shot through his body.

“Yeah, just a few more minutes and we’ll be there. Promise. You okay man?” Castiel let out a weak sigh and leaned his head against the glass window.

“I’m just uncomfortable being in vehicle for so long, it would’ve been easier if I just flew us here with the Impala.”

“Yeah Cas, except you’re too weak right now. You’re already low on grace, so you no trying to fix things, got it?” Dean was satisfied as he was met with silence. Castiel needed to take better care of himself, he worked himself up over the brothers and Dean knows it will be his downfall.

Dean wished he could just force the guy to rest while he and Sam took this hunt on. But of course Castiel wouldn’t let that happen, he was too concerned about their safety. It’s not like they were incompetent.

Sure, Dean still had the mark but it’s not like Castiel was any better, he was living on borrowed grace at the moment and who knows when that would start affecting him again, hell, maybe that’s why he was constantly tired?

As they got stuck in traffic _again_ , Dean eyed the now sleeping form of Castiel in the back, only proving his own point to himself. They were literally a few blocks away from the motel. Letting out an audible sigh, Sam turned towards Dean with a knowing look.

“I’m worried about Cas.” Sam nodded, turning around, frowning at the sleeping form. He didn’t tend to fall asleep without warning, since he was always on edge about their safety, and watching Dean. He was constantly worrying about the mark and how it was affecting Dean.

Ten minutes later, they finally reached the motel, Dean was cursing himself for allowing them to chase something in New York, should’ve just let local hunters get it. It took them ten fucking minutes to travel a few blocks. Even Sam seemed a bit put out, irritated on how long it took to reach their destination.

Dean quickly got out, stretching his arms and legs, he was itching to kill something. Whether or not that was the mark influencing him didn’t matter. When the back door didn’t open, Dean slumped his shoulders.

Slowly opening the door, he was greeted with a sleeping angel. A sigh escaped his lips as he gently shook the man. Castiel woke up with a started, his eyes slowly blinking away the sleep. His eyes met Dean’s, looking alert and half-asleep.

“Is something wrong Dean?” Dean sighed and shook his head.

“If you didn’t notice, we stopped moving. We’re at the motel.” This seemed to spark something in Castiel as he gaze took in the surroundings behind Dean. The angel stepped out quickly, stumbling a bit as he walked forward, causing Dean to lunge towards him.

“You okay buddy?” Dean had his arms out, ready to catch the angel if he collapsed. Sam was just watching with a smug look on his face. What? He wasn’t allowed to worry about his friend? Dean ignored Sam as Castiel spoke again.

“I’m fine Dean. I just need to rest a bit.” Dean nodded as they checked into their motel room. Hopefully New York wouldn’t be too harsh on them. The brothers were guessing it’d be an easy hunt, since it’s just a vengeful spirit, and they’ve dealt with far worse.

Once they entered the room, Castiel collapsed on the bed and was out before either Winchester could say anything. The brothers exchanged a look and Sam nodded to Dean, letting him know he was headed out.

Dean didn’t respond, his gaze was fixed on the angel passed out. After Sam left, he positioned Castiel better on the bed and tucked him in. Yeah, it was girly. So what. Castiel had been working his ass off for Dean, trying to find a cure for the mark.

Absently scratching at the mark, Dean plopped down in one of the chairs and opened up Sam’s laptop. A little research wouldn’t hurt right? He could try and get something done.

About a half hour later, Dean shut the laptop in frustration. He couldn’t find anything relating back to the case at hand, some spirit was pissed off and killing people with no motivation. He couldn’t find any connections between the victims at all.

Rapping his fingers on the table he heard movement from behind him. Castiel must be waking up. A small frown appeared on Dean’s face as he turned towards the angel, confusion filling his rough features.

“What’s going on Dean?” Dean just shrugged as he walked over, standing in front of the now sitting angel.

“We got here and you passed out. Sam is out researching. We still need to get shopping done so… Are you up for it? We’d be walking around, I don’t think I could handle driving until we need to.” Castiel took in the information slowly, as if it took every cell in his body to process it.

After a while, he nodded and stood up, regaining his composure. “I am sorry for my incompetence. I won’t be useless again.” Dean just shook his head and lightly patted him on the back.

“Hey man don’t worry. Even angels need a break too.” A joking smile helped ease the tension from the two. The two grabbed their bags and headed out, leaving a note for Sam, in case he comes back.

“Alright. We have a small list, it shouldn’t take too long.” Castiel nodded, seemingly still a little out of it. Dean held back a sigh as he grabbed the few necessities he needed. His wallet, phone, and of course his keys.

Except the fact that his keys were nowhere to be found.

“God dammit Sam.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Is something the matter?” Dean turned to meet tired eyes. Dean frowned and felt guilt pool in his stomach.

“Well Sam took the keys, so we have to walk… Thankfully we aren’t in the middle of nowhere, downtown is only a few blocks away. I don’t want to strain your body anymore than we have to. If you wanna stay here that’s totally fine.” He was rambling and he had no idea why. Meeting Castiel’s eyes, he gave a little shrug and looked at the floor.

A smirk tugged at the corner of the angel’s lips as he took a step closer to Dean, invading his personal space. Except Dean didn’t say anything, he just looked down into those blue eyes that seemed to have a spark of something in them.

“It’s no problem Dean. I’ll be fine. I’d feel better if I were with you anyway.” Because of the mark. But those words were left unspoken, but Dean knew exactly what he meant. Flexing his arm, he took a step back, opening the door.

“Well let’s go then.” Castiel knew he’d irritated Dean somehow. He guessed it was due to worrying about him, since Dean had long since given up trying to remove the mark. Castiel couldn’t help it. He’d been worrying about Dean ever since they met in that barn so long ago.

Castiel followed suit quietly, a few steps behind Dean as he led the way down the street. Dean’s gaze was strictly forward, no side glances to Castiel, not even to make sure he was still there. His arm itched, and itched for something he wasn’t supposed to itch for.

A grumbly sigh escaped his lips as they found themselves downtown.

Dean kept his gaze forward, keeping an eye out for the shop they need, while Castiel is looking all around in awe, like he’d never seen a big city before. Surprisingly, he felt himself calming down as Castiel walked in front of him, just taking in the scenery.

“What, you’ve been in big cities before. What’s so different about this one?” Dean’s fist unclenched as his expression turned from irritation to amusement. Castiel turned his head toward Dean, his face neutral but his eyes showing his excitement.

“I have never been to New York and there are so many more things than where we usually go.

“Well don’t strain yourself too much.” Castiel nodded, giving Dean this one thing. If he was able to worry about Dean, then he’d let Dean worry about him. They continued down the streets until Dean found himself passing Castiel, as he froze in his tracks.

Following his line of sight, those blue eyes were glued on one of those weird Maid Cafes. Oh god no. “We gunna stay here all day? Let’s get a move on.” Dean hoped his nagging would work, but Castiel just turned towards him, a different kind of light in his eyes.

Dean avoided his gaze, because he knew what it was going to try to force him into. He was _not_ going into a maid café. Castiel could sense Dean’s discomfort and he tilted his head slightly, examining the face that refused to look at him.

“Please Dean? I have not experienced a… Maid Café before. It looks interesting, plus I’m a little parched.” Dean was about to say something about being an angel and not having thirst when he remembered his grace was fading.

Keeping his mouth in a tight line, he decided he wouldn’t deny this little pleasure for Castiel. “Fine, fine. I could use another coffee.” A smile explodes on Castiel’s face and Dean feels his heart rate pick up, and it throws him off.

Why the fuck was his heart beating for Castiel?

Shaking the feeling off, he motioned for Castiel to lead the way. Excitedly, the angel opened the door, looking around in awe and grinning even wider when a cute girl in a maid costume greeted him by calling him master.

A pang of jealously coursed its way through Dean and he found himself glaring at the girl, biting his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. Neither seem to notice Dean’s frustration as she seats him, handing them each a menu, letting them know she’ll be back in a few minutes.

Castiel looks up to Dean and _finally_ notices his frustration. Tilting his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes and questioned the man. “Are you okay Dean?” Snapping out of his weird daze, his green eyes meet the drowning blue of Castiel’s.

Losing himself in them, he finds himself contemplating running away. “Ah. Uh. Y-Yeah. Don’t worry man, I’m fine.” Clearing his throat, he picks up the menu as the girl walks back. Getting her attention, he gives her a tight lipped smile.

“I’ll just get a bottomless pot of black coffee please.” The girl nods, scribbling down on her piece of paper, soon turning to Castiel, who seems lost in his menu.

“A-Ah. I will get the… Uh… Pumpkin… Spice latte?” The girl giggles and walks away, swaying her hips, obviously trying to get Castiel’s attention. Putting his menu down, he turns toward Dean who is looking at him like he was crazy.

“Is everything oka-“

“Dude did you seriously order the most white girl drink? Seriously? Could you be any more girly?” Castiel seemed confused. He just ordered the first thing that popped out to him, and that was the Pumpkin Spice Latte, seeing as though it had a huge page dedicated to just that drink.

“I ordered the first thing I saw. I am not used to human drinks, so I have no idea what I ordered.” Dean’s expression went from exasperated to amused in seconds.

“Dude, just order what I do next time, or ask. That shit is going to be so sweet, it’s like diabetes in a cup.” Shaking his head, Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Going out with Cas was always a good time, even if he was stuck in a maid café.

A few minutes later, she brings back a pot of coffee for Dean, along with two cups. One was empty, for Dean, and the other had whipped cream and orange sprinkles on top of it. Castiel pulled it towards him as the girl let them know to contact her if they need anything else.

Dean noticed as Castiel’s eyes lingered on the girl walking away. He couldn’t help but feel jealous that the girl was keeping Castiel’s attention. He was expecting him to ask how to pick up a girl or something, since he was having human tendencies. Maybe he’d indulge in that side for a bit.

What happened next was totally not what he was expecting.

“I know it’s not socially acceptable for men to wear skirts, but I really want to try on a maid uniform.” Um. What? Dean opened his mouth a few times, trying to say something, but his gaze just bore into the side of Castiel’s head.

Castiel noticed the silence and turned to ask Dean if he was okay, but the moment his eyes met those green ones a fire was lit. He didn’t realize he did anything wrong, but the way Dean was looking at him kind of worried him.

“Is everything okay?” Castiel’s words fly right over Dean’s head as he is once again lost in those ocean blue eyes. His head was swarming with thoughts of Castiel trying to fit a maid uniform on, choosing which he would like the best.

Dean’s eyes clouded as he felt his pants tighten a little. Dammit, he should _not_ be getting turned on at the thought of his angel in a maid uniform. Great, now he’s pretty much claiming Castiel.

Dean was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blinking a few times, he cleared his throat, willing the tightness in his pants to go away. “Ah. Uhm, sorry Cas. Zoned out for a bit there.” Seeing Castiel tilt his head and frown did _not_ help the issue growing in his pants.

Standing up abruptly, he threw money on the table and walked out of the store, a flustered Castiel following suit. “Dean, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did but… I profusely apologize.” He seems a bit winded for just following Dean out the store.

“God dammit. I’m sorry Cas I just… You threw me off with your question, but if you _really_ want, we can stop by a store and get one for you.” Dean didn’t think he was capable of actually saying the words ‘maid uniform’ in public.

But seeing Castiel’s eyes brighten and another smile grace his face was totally worth the proposition. “Really? You mean it?” Dean nodded and walked towards one of those weird costume shops they had littered about New York.

He honestly thought about going to a lingerie store and ‘accidentally’ having Castiel buy the lingerie instead of a real uniform, but he felt like Castiel would be too upset with Dean to wear the stuff. He’d probably smite it and Dean out of existence.

Though once they reached the shop in question, Dean found himself feeling sick. He wasn’t, no he couldn’t go into that store. So he reached into his wallet and shoved a fair amount of money into Castiel’s hand and motioned for him to go in.

“I’ll um, I’ll wait out here. You get what you want. That should cover it.” Castiel nodded and headed into the store to buy God knows what. Dean leaned against the wall, allowing a sigh to escape his lips as the angel was out of sight.

Dean found his thoughts wandering about the place. What was Cas going to buy? Would he get the full set, uniform, bonnet, and stockings? He imagined Castiel fighting to get the bonnet in his unruly hair correctly. He imagined him putting the stockings on, needing help on how to hook them to the garter belt.

The familiar tightness was growing in his pants as he imagined Castiel whispering to Dean with that gravelly voice. Those perfect hip bones of his hidden by the skirt, how he’d push the skirt up, scattering kisses on those hip bones.

How Cas would bend down, pulling little Dean out of his hiding spot and sucking him off – Dean needed to stop. Now. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was in the middle of public, standing in front of a costuming store.

He totally looked like a pervert.

A few minutes later, Dean was deep in his self-loathing phase as Castiel walked out of the store with a dark bag. His face was slightly flushed, not helping Dean at all. “Hey Cas, you get everything you needed?”

Castiel just nodded, avoiding Dean’s gaze as they continued down the street in silence. An hour later, they finished up their shopping, both eager to get home for different reasons. Castiel just wanted to try to on his new things, while Dean wanted the same, he just wanted to get back so he wouldn’t have to keep hiding himself in public.

As they reach the motel, Dean noticed the Impala parked out front. Sam’s back, thank god.

Slamming the door open, he noticed Sam’s large figure jump a little. “Woaah. What’s got you’re panties in a twist?” Sam said with a relaxed smile as Castiel tilted his head in confusion, he had no idea Dean wore women’s underwear.

Just as he was about to say something, Dean stomped up to Sam, grabbing the keys and shoving them into his pocket. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and steered him out of the motel room. Sam was utterly confused. He knew Dean would be upset about him taking the Impala, but why was he shoving him out right now?

Once they were out the door, Sam was about to begin questioning Dean. “Just don’t ask and don’t come back for a few hours unless you want to be scarred for life.” Sam opens his mouth, only to close it again.

“Can I at least have the Impala again? Then I won’t be tempted to come back…” Sam said, trailing off as he felt Dean’s glare boring through him. But soon enough he felt the cool keys slam into his hand. Sam gives him another look before he’s gone with the Impala.

As Dean walks in the room he sees Castiel again, but this time he’s not wearing the familiar trench coat. He has on a black and white maid uniform, with a bonnet sitting clumsily on his head, the stockings hang loose, as he obviously couldn’t figure them out.

Dean freezes on the spot and Castiel walks toward him, obviously frustrated. “I can’t figure out what these string things are for on the leg tights. Why are they so loose? Also, why does this head piece not fit right? Have I put it on wrong?”

Castiel is definitely invading Dean’s personal space right now. His pants were so tight and his brain was frantically trying to figure out what to say and where to look. Without thinking, his hands automatically moved to adjust the bonnet on his head.

Castiel looked up at him, his cheeks slightly flushed as he motioned for Dean to help him with the stockings. Not saying a word, he nodded and crouched down, grabbing the hooks and pushing Castiel’s skirt up, hooking it to the garter belt.

 Dean was trying to avoiding looking up, but Cas made a noise and so he looked up to see blue lace panties and a sizable bulge. Quickly he wet his lips, finishing hooking the other one up. He wasn’t sure he could get coherent sentences out at this point. He felt like his dick was going to pop if he didn’t get it loose soon.

Dean’s hands are shaking as he rubs his hand down his face, trying to keep any semblance of self-control down. But when Castiel takes a step back, twirling around with a happy smile, Dean lost control.

His brain was on automatic as he pushed Castiel into the motel wall, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. It was hot, messy, and wet as he licked Castiel’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. He was sure the angel was taking in a lot of new sensations right now but he just couldn’t stop.

Castiel was finally kissing back as Dean pulled away, his breathing hard and he couldn’t help but grind against the angel. The sounds coming from his mouth were criminal.

“Dean…” Castiel allowed his hands to explore as they ran up and down the hunter’s chest, fiddling with the hem before pushing his fingers underneath to explore the expanse of muscle the man has.

“Cas… Cas you’re gorgeous… Cas I want you… Need you.” Dean was so far gone he couldn’t form coherent sentences. He was overwhelmed with everything Cas. Leaning in close, the angel was kissing his neck, nibbling up to his ear as he whispered,

“Anything for you… Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I’M SORRY BUT I WASN’T FEELING THE SMUT VIBE FOR THIS STORY, I WASN’T CONFIDENT IN PORTRAYING HOW HORNY DEAN TRULY WAS AND HOW CRAZY STEAMY IT WOULD GET. I’M SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.


End file.
